


golden wedding

by nothingbutregret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragonfucking, F/M, Getting Fucked By A Dragon Really, Other, Rimming, Size Difference, mild crack, sex on money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: a human and a dragon consummate their wedding
Relationships: Female Dragon/Prince who didn't specify 'humans' when annoucing he sought a bride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	golden wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> happy new year, hope you enjoy it

“This is embarrassing.” 

Her voice is multi-tonal, deep and basey in a way that he can feel in his bones, but most importantly, her voice is unbearably judgmental. 

“It's not my fault you're huge-” 

“Oh so it's my fault.” She rolls her eyes and he grips onto her scales, trying to grind in harder. “What don't you blame me for? You can't specify your species preference, that's on me. You can't acknoldge a marriage with out a consummation, that's on me. You can't use your dick, that's on me?” 

“I can-” He huffs, outraged, because his dick is perfectly fine thank you very much, “I can use it just fine. Your cunt is just-” 

“What.” 

“Larger than I'm used to.” 

“Oh.” She scrapes a claw against the cave wall. “And you're not even a virgin.” 

“I shouldn't have to be!” 

“I know.” She does push him away from her then, finally bored enough of the farce. “But it would have been a decent excuse. You really should have taken it while you had the chance.” 

He stumbles, falling ass first on a sizable pile of gold. A phenomenal reminder of why he ended up agreeing to all of this in the first place. Aserercine of the Boundless Blue Sky was an unbelievably wealthy dragon who's been hounding his hamlet for centuries and there's certainly enough gold here to remind him of all of the stories his grandparents would tell him. So he's going to be rich. And he's going to be the man who finally solved the age old problem of the dragon. This is great for him image. And his coffers. 

He just has to fuck her first. 

Is all. 

Easier said than done clearly. Even with his perfectly reasonably sized cock which had never gotten a single complaint before, she's clearly a lady of- 

“Bend over.”

And then her massive clawed hand pulls him back to standing, tiny pinpricks of pain where points dig into his forearm, and with her other hand presses down on his back until he's bent over a massive pile of coins that are longer in trade. 

“I beg your pardon-” He starts to whine, as is his god given right, but his new wife is much to busy licking at his ass to pay him very much attention. Her tongue is massive, easily the length of his entire arm and the saliva makes his skin tingle. 

All of him feels as if he's on fire and it's definitely getting worse when that tongue licks a strip up his balls and into his ass. 

“Beg.” God on high, the vibrations lap at his spine. 

The intrusion should feel invasive or burn from the sheer size of it but all he feels is that tingling sensation, the warmth and the wet. 

“You-You- c-can't be serious-” 

“Someone has to ejaculate in someone, don't they?” His toes curl, and he throws his head back, arching his entire spine. “Never said you had to come in me.” 

“W-With-” His words cut of into a highpitched keen. It's so hard tongue think when he's getting tongue fucked by his wife- it curls in him, literally curls in and out and he lurches forward. Her hand catches him before he goes sliding down the pile of gold. “With what-” 

“Don't worry about it too much.” Her tongue presses against something and he bucks in her grip, cock dripping on all of her coins. There's a tight coil in his belly, threatening to snap at any moment, especially when she purrs, a huff of warm air. 

He's sweating, his hair clinging to his skin. He wants to grab onto something but all of the coins just slip past his hands so he grips her hand, the one still holding him up. Both of his hands easily curl around one finger. She jams her tongue deeper into him, even deeper somehow and his orgasm takes him by surprise- he shouts, his legs kick out and his come spills out. He can't even remember the last time he came this much, half of it on his chest, the other half on her claws.

Her tongue pulls out and he twitches, another long whine. 

“I'm empty-” 

“I told you not to worry about it.” She shifts, and drags him along until something is prodding at his ass again. 

Does she have a cock she was hiding somewhere- 

It's flexible, wider than her tongue though and when she squeezes it into him he squirms, hard again in an instant. 

This marriage was the best idea he's ever had. 


End file.
